


You Will Be the (My) One

by narashikari



Series: Kari's Build AU-Verse [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Eloping, Multi, Onari is a sap, Ryuuga's POV, Takeru can and is a little shit (sort of), Weddings, even the ones they haven't met, everyone knows they're gonna do the thing, gratuitous abuse of Kouta's godhood, i'm sorry for the title lmao, ignores the Build finale and the world merge thing, senpai helping kohai elope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narashikari/pseuds/narashikari
Summary: Or: How Sento and Ryuuga elope, with the help of some friends.





	You Will Be the (My) One

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @narashikari

**Six months after Evolt’s defeat  
**

“This is insane. They’re  _still_  talking about us,” Ryuuga groans, flipping through the papers. There’s an entire spread in the broadsheet festooned in their photos, mostly taken in secret by paparazzi as they went on dates or ran errands together, along with cutesy captions sent in by ‘shippers’.

His boyfriend looks up from his computer to read it from over his shoulder. “Well we did come out really publicly,” replies Sento, though his nose wrinkles at the stolen photographs. “This does throw a wrench in a works,” he frowns, absently twisting a ring on his finger.

Ryuuga smiles at the reflex gesture. He’s the one who gave Sento the ring, after all- not that anyone else knew. It was a simple thing, just a thin gold band without any embellishment aside from the engraving hidden under- ‘Best Match’. He’d only asked the previous week and neither felt inclined to bring it up with the others. After all, they didn’t even know if they’d be able to marry discretely like they wanted while they were still being hounded by the media.

Yes, that’s right. Ryuuga and Sento are getting married.

The legalities of it all is the easiest part. Civil marriages were already legalized for same-sex couples, at least in Touto. The problem is, even just announcing the intention to marry as custom demands would guarantee their marriage becoming a media circus.

“You know, sometimes I wish what Katsuragi said was true,” Sento says.

“What?” Ryuuga asks, frowning. It’s been a while since Sento mentioned the other man residing in his head. Then again neither of them want to think about how the Devil Scientist is privy to everything that happens to them, even the parts that Katsuragi himself didn’t want to know.

“When I carried you off,” Sento says, slightly going pink- no doubt remembering what happened after, which makes Ryuuga grin. “He said we looked like we were eloping.” He pauses for a moment, fiddling with his ring again. “We could still do that.”

That… well, he never expected  _Sento_  to be the one to bring it up. “Where in the world would we elope to, though?” He asks. “We can barely get out of the apartment without getting hounded by paparazzi.”

“Well, we’d have to teleport to get away from those reporters,” Sento jokes, turning back to his computer.

There’s a moment of silence until Sento’s face lights up and he exclaims “That’s it!”

“Huh? You want us to teleport? How will we do that?” Ryuuga points out.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Kouta will help us.” Sento reassures, dialling a number on his phone.

“Kouta? Oh, you mean that Gaim guy?” Ryuuga asks. He does remember Sento telling him about meeting that guy, along with Emu’s friend Parad. That was the only Rider he didn’t meet properly out of suit.

“Yeah. Apparently all I have to do is call him and he’ll come.” Sento shrugs. When someone picks up on the other line, Sento speaks into it. “Ah, Kouta-san? This is Sento, uh, Build? Oh, you remember… yeah, I was wondering if you’d do a favor for me. Do you mind coming to see us? Oh, okay-“

Suddenly a flash of blindingly bright light appears in their apartment, making them look away to shield their eyes. When the light fades, there’s a blond guy in their living room, wearing gleaming silver armor and a white cape. He exudes an aura of power that makes Ryuuga’s hair stand on end and alarms go off in his his head.

“Sento,” he says, addressing his partner. “What did you need to talk about?”

“Wait, you’re that Kouta guy?” Ryuuga asks, as Sento remains in a silent shock. “What’s with that gaudy outfit?”

Kouta looks down on himself. “Not this again.” He waves his fingers over himself and the armor and cape disappear and turn into a flannel shirt, an orange vest and jeans while his hair turns black. Suddenly the gaudy man looks and feels about as ordinary as any other Japanese person. “Sorry. Certain people like forcing me to wear that when I travel. So what did you want to ask, Sento?”

Sento snaps out of his daze. “How did you get from your dimension to ours? You didn’t use the portal Mogami made, right? Does that mean you teleported?”

He nods. “The same way I managed to change my clothes just now,” Kouta replies, hesitant. “It’s… how do I say this?” He rubs his neck, looking embarrassed. “I’m sort of a space god, I guess.”

“A space god.” Ryuuga repeats. After everything he’d seen Evolt and even Sento do, nothing surprises him anymore. Except apparently a _fruit_ - _wielding_ Kamen Rider who was a _fucking space_ _god_. “And I thought we’ve seen everything.”

“Oh believe me, you haven’t.” Kouta laughs. “But why are you asking how I came?”

“We need to get away for a little while,” Sento says, grabbing the paper and holding it out to show Kouta. “The media’s been stalking us since we got together. We… we just want time to be alone.”

Kouta blinks at the centerfold, which was the very public first kiss they had right after defeating Evolt. “Uh. Oh wow. I guess congratulations are in order.”

“Yeah thanks, but more importantly,” says Ryuuga, “do you happen to know anyone who can marry us?”

“ _M-marry_?” Kouta stammers. “Wait, you’re  _together_?! Like a couple?!”

“Obviously!” Sento drawls. “But anyways, can you get us out? And do you know someone who can marry us?”

“Getting you out’s a piece of cake. But knowing someone…” reeling off, Kouta frowns, thinking. “Maybe Takeru? He runs a temple, and his friend Onari-san is a Buddhist priest,” he says.

“Good enough. I’ll get the bags.” Sento says, dashing into the bedroom.

“What? We’re leaving  _now_?” Kouta flails. “You’re already packed up!”

“We were already planning to leave,” Ryuuga says. “But…” He points out the window, shifting the curtains back a bit.

“Oh.” Kouta says, seeing the reporters all sitting on the sidewalk outside, cameras trained on the windows and front door. A look of understanding passes through his face before he nods. “Yeah, let’s get going.”

They only wait long enough for Sento to carry their duffel bags out and carefully place his laptop in his knapsack. Before Ryuuga can urge him to go, Gaim snaps his fingers and the apartment vanishes in a flash of light.

Next thing he knows, the three of them are standing in a courtyard surrounded on all sides by Japanese-style building, and there’s someone screaming in terror in the background. The three of them stare at the yelling man for a moment before Ryuuga recognizes him.

“Onari! Calm down, will you? Geez,” chides a young man who runs up to him. When Onari (now bald and dressed like a monk) calms down, the guy looks up. “Eh? Kouta, and Ryuuga too?”

“Sorry for showing up so suddenly, Takeru,” Kouta apologizes. “But these guys insisted.”

Takeru tilts his head. “Uh, okay?” He looks at Sento. “So, is this guy Build?”

“Uh, yeah. Kiryuu Sento,” Sento says. “Nice to meet you.”

Takeru returns the brief bow. “Tenkuuji Takeru, Kamen Rider Ghost,” he replies. “So, what can I do for you guys?”

“We need you to marry us,” Ryuuga says shortly, not bothering with the details. “Please!” He punctuates this with a deep bow, which Sento copies a millisecond later.

Takeru and Onari stare for a moment before yelling, “E-eeeeeeh?!” Onari falls over, landing on his bottom in his shock. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you guys,” Takeru adds hastily, “But what the actual fuck?”

Kouta sidles up to Takeru and whispers urgently into his ear, cupping a hand over his mouth. Takeru’s brows furrow together, nodding every now and then. Ryuuga can’t pick out what he’s saying, and neither can Sento if the quizzical expression he has is anything to go by.

Kouta moves away from Takeru, who is now grinning lopsidedly. Ghost claps his hands together. “All right then! I understand the situation. We’ll take care of it.” He looks to Onari. “Can you get the main hall ready? And while you’re at it, call the others too. We’re going to need their help for this.”

“Y-yes! R-Right away!” The priest jumps to his feet and hastily runs off, gathering his hems up so he won’t trip over them.

The next few hours are a blur as the temple flies into a frenzy for the preparations. Takeru whisks Sento away with Kouta while Ryuuga finds himself being tugged away by Takeru’s friends, Makoto and Alain, who help dress him into a formal kimono and fuss over his hair until he has to slap their hands away from it.

They lead him to a mirror and his jaw drops when he sees himself. He looks… Somehow more mature, taller and leaner than he actually is, and way more dignified. He looks closer at the kimono, and is surprised to see Build’s gear symbol embroidered where the family crests usually are. His braids were undone and combed out so his hair looks sleek and straight.

The blue-clad senior Rider smirks as he says, “You’ll knock his socks off when he sees you, Ryuuga-san.”

“If he doesn’t kill me with how great he’s gonna look in this kind of get up first,” Ryuuga admits. “He’s always looked good whatever he wore.” Be it baggy tees and ripped jeans or a dress shirts and slacks, whatever Sento wore he still looked gorgeous.

Suddenly Ryuuga’s heart starts to pound as he realizes that, yes, it was happening, they were doing this, there was no turning back. He’s marrying the man who saved him from his despair, gave him a reason to fight other than himself, freed him from Evolt’s influence and so much more.

Sento has done so much for him, and this is all he can do to repay him. To give his life to Sento, to devote himself to ensuring his happiness, to spend the rest of his days loving every part of him.

Alain nudges him gently, having dressed in his own formal attire with Makoto’s help and vice versa. “It’s time. You ready?”

Ryuuga nods, fiddling with his sleeve to make sure the ring was still hidden there. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

Makoto and Alain lead him down a narrow hallway, across a Zen Garden to the main hall. The outside is appropriately decorated for a solemn but festive occasion, but the inside is concealed by the heavy wooden doors. He takes another deep breath before the two senior Riders push the door open and draw the curtains back for him to enter the shrine.

He sees Onari and two other monks at the front near the altar he walks to, along with two young girls in the gallery. When he reaches the front, Onari bows and shakes his hand in congratulations, which Ryuuga returns politely. Makoto and Alain join the two girls in the gallery, having closed the doors shut again.

It’s only a moment later when the doors swing open again, this time by Kouta and Takeru. The curtains part, and Ryuuga loses his breath. He’s right after all: Sento’s handsome in the black wedding kimono trimmed in white, the Dragon FullBottle’s logo embroidered in place of clan symbols. The obi accentuates his lean figure, and his hair is stylishly messy, framing his face perfectly. He gasps.

Sento’s eyes remain on him as he walks down the aisle, taking his place by Ryuuga’s side. “Hey,” he greets Ryuuga. “Wow. You look… You look beautiful.”

“You look amazing,” Ryuuga says in return, holding Sento’s hands in his.

Ryuuga loses track of time, barely hearing the prayers and chants Onari pronounces, because he’s too busy staring at the man who’ll soon be his husband. He smiles at Sento’s blushing face, averted from him, in pleased embarrassment. He almost misses Onari asking for them to exchange rings, if not for Sento saying, “Wait, can I say something?”

Onari frowns for a moment, before saying, “Of course, Sento-san. Please.”

Sento turns back to Ryuuga. “I wrote, you know, my vows or something. But I left it at home, so screw it. Here I go.” Ryuuga’s eyes widen as Sento continues. “When I made Cross Z for you, and gave your Driver, it was because I knew you needed it. I knew that you could be something more than a musclehead idiot, and all you needed was the right push. I knew you could be the hero Touto needed. But what I didn’t know… was that you’d be the hero  _I_ needed too.”

Ryuuga feels his jaw drop as Sento doesn’t stop talking. “It was you who reminded me who I was when I was in despair over being Katsuragi. Believed in me when I broke down over what I did with the Hazard Trigger. Sacrificed yourself to Evolt to save my life. I-“ Sento chokes. “I could be the one who saved the world, because you were with me… and that is why I was ready to sacrifice myself to Evolt to save you. I was ready to die, to save you…  _just you_.”

“Sento…” By now, Ryuuga couldn’t stop the tears dripping down his face, and he could hear sniffles from the gallery too. When he looks toward them it’s not just the girls crying, either, though Takeru and Alain were trying (and _failing_ ) to conceal their weeping.

But Sento isn’t finished and continues to talk. “But now I realize that was a mistake,” he says. “I shouldn’t have given my life up to Evolt so easily… because then, I couldn’t give it to you. If my plan worked, that would’ve been the last thing I did for you…  _and_   _it wouldn’t have been enough_.”

He takes out the ring from his sleeve. “This ring… with this, I give my life to you, Ryuuga, for all of eternity. And I hope that this, my life, my love, will be enough to repay for everything you’ve done for me.” Sento takes Ryuuga’s left hand and slides the simple band onto his ring finger, then kisses the knuckle gently.

Ryuuga can hear the girls in the gallery swooning, and he barely manages to maintain his composure himself. He’s certain that he’s red with embarrassment from all the things Sento was saying about him. When Onari (dabbing at his eyes with his sleeves) asks him if he has his own vows to say, he replies with “How the hell am I supposed to top that?!”

“Just follow your heart Ryuuga!” Takeru cheers, with a cheesy smile on his face. The short haired girl slaps him on the wrist and pulls him down to his seat. Makoto and Alain flash a thumbs up, and Kouta nods encouragingly.

Confidence boosted by his seniors’ belief, and further by Sento’s radiant smile, he clears his throat to begin. “I remember the first time we became Cross-ZBuild. It was the weirdest thing I’ve ever felt. But it was the best feeling ever, too.” Sento tilts his head in confusion so he explains further. “Fighting with you like that… giving you strength, helping you land the blows on Evolt, our hearts beating as one- there was nothing like it. I finally felt like that we were fighting together, and not just alongside each other.”

Ryuuga grips Sento’s left hand in his right as he continues. “Being together like that, literally inseparable, it made me realize how much I needed you in my life. Without you in it, I was nothing. If you’d left, I’d be nothing again.  _And I don’t ever want to be nothing again._ ”

Ryuuga bites his bottom lip. “That’s why I gave myself up to Evolt, when you were poisoned. If I didn’t have you in my life, it’s not a life worth living anymore. I just…” He starts crying in earnest, despite his efforts to resist it. “God, Sento… Aishiteru…Aishiteru,” he sobs, inwardly embarrassed at how much emotion he’s showing.

Sento comforts him by rubbing his wrist in gentle circles. “I know Ryuuga, I know.”

Ryuuga nods through his tears, and shakes as he slides the ring into place. “You made me everything I am today… so today, I give you everything that I am,” Ryuuga vows. “I am yours, and only yours, for the rest of our lives and beyond.” Sento smiles tearfully, even as he tries to wipe Ryuuga’s away.

“Kouta-senpai,” Makoto suddenly says, “Why don’t you bless their marriage?”

Kouta flails. “What? Why me?”

“You’re the space god, Kouta! Go for it!” Takeru teases.

Kouta rolls his eyes, stands and walks over to the pair. He clasps their joined hands together and frowns as he thinks of something to say. “Er, I guess… May you two have a wonderful marriage and a happy family, or something…”

He desperately turns to Onari, whose eyes were a virtual waterfall with how much he’s crying. The priest, blubbering through his tears, chants one last prayer to bless the couple before saying, “I-I now pronounce you h-husbands. L-ladies and g-gentlemen, Banjou Ryuuga-san and Banjou Sento-san!”

The gallery bursts into applause, then the other senior Riders jump over the barricade to congratulate their juniors. Holding hands, Sento and Ryuuga laugh as their free hands are shaken, their backs thumped. Makoto and Alain lead the way out the shrine, opening the wooden doors for Sento and Ryuuga to walk out of-

Then they’re greeted by more cheers and well-wishers, tossing rice and rose petals as they go down the steps hand-in-hand.

Ryuuga is confused for a moment, until he sees Hino Eiji’s familiar face, grinning lopsidedly, in the crowd. He scans the crowd again, finding Hojo Emu and Kisaragi Gentaro in their midst and realizes that their other seniors and their friends have come to celebrate too.

“You know what to do,” Takeru whispers in his ear, before he slides away to join the other Riders.

Ryuuga gulps. Oh yeah,  _that_  part.  _The binding kiss_. But then it occurs to him that he and Sento have a magazine with their first kiss on the centerfold, and decides that this couldn’t be much worse than that. In fact, he thinks mischievously, maybe he can have a bit of fun with this.

“Sento,” he calls his husband seriously, putting one of his arms around Sento’s waist.

“Ryuuga, what-“ Sento barely manages to finish his sentence before Ryuuga dips him low, and kisses him slow and deep. Sento’s eyes widen for a moment, grabbing onto Ryuuga’s shoulder for balance, before his eyes flutter against Ryuuga’s cheek and returns the kiss with equal force.

When they part, they smile at each other even as Riders hoot and jeer at them. He looks down at his hubby fondly. “So you like being kissed like that?”

“Oh do I,” Sento dazedly replies. “Do that again later.” Then he smiles, sultry and provocative, as his voice drops to a bare whisper, practically purring. “Much,  _much_  later.”

“Sure,” Ryuuga says, already excited with anticipation. His mouth is already watering at the thought of undressing Sento and worshipping his partner’s body as he has done many times before. “As many times as you want.”

“But first,” Sento replies, voice rising again, “revenge!” And before Ryuuga knows it, Sento sweeps him off his feet, carrying him bridal style the rest of the way down the stairs to roaring approval, and his secret pleasure. Sento showing off his strength, he’s found, is a huge turn-on for him.

It is then that Emu steps forward, clasping Sento’s shoulder with a grin. “Time for the reception! Our treat!” he says excitedly.

“What? You-“ Sento and Ryuuga sputter.

“It’s okay,” Kiriya says genially, putting away his ever-present sunglasses in the pocket of his suit. “It’s a tradition amongst Riders to throw a party for their juniors when they’ve won their battles. Seeing as we’re unable to do that for you, this is the next best option.” He chuckles. “At least we got a Rider reunion out of it, right?”

And what a reunion it is. Food and drinks flow as the Riders and their allies make merry on the Ministry of Health’s dime, much to Ryuuga and Sento’s chagrin. Emu, acting as the host, helps them makes the rounds and properly introduces them to each Rider team. Ryuuga grows dizzy with all the names and Rider designations being thrown at him, while Sento takes it in stride and makes polite conversation about power sets and the like.

They’re introduced to Tomari Shinnosuke and Terui Ryu, the only other Riders at the party who are married. The two police officers congratulate them with their wives and children in tow. Sento’s immediately liked by both Shinnosuke’s son (a baby that somehow recognizes them as “Kamen Raidaaaa!”) and Ryu’s daughter, and it makes Ryuuga’s heart ache with longing.

Shinnosuke notices the look on his face and says, “You know adoption is probably an option for you two, right?”

Ryuuga blushes. “I- We’ve never even talked about it,” he says, even as his imagination runs wild with images of young children who call Sento papa and him tou-chan. He’s surprised by how much he wants that image to be reality.

Ryu chuckles. “You know, I didn’t think it could be possible to be any happier than when I married my wife. Then we had Haruna and…” he reels off, watching the little girl gasp as Sento showed off his Rabbit and Panda FullBottles, both cooing over their cuteness.

Sento must’ve felt his staring because he suddenly looks at Ryuuga. “Something wrong?”

“Nah,” Ryuuga reassures, putting away those thoughts for the moment. “Just thinking.”

Sento is eventually persuaded to say goodbye to Eiji and Haruna when a wedding cake appears on a rolling cart, along with two crystal flutes and a bottle of champagne resting in ice. The cake, which was from a bakery Hiiro apparently purchases his favorite pastries from, is a simple three tiered cake, covered in white fondant and icing. Instead of the customary bride-and-groom statuettes, the topper’s a strangely accurate rendition of them as Build and Cross-Z in the middle of an argument, yelling in each other’s faces.

He and Sento cut the cake (which turned out to be chocolate) together, then try to feed their slice to each other. Sento ends up with icing smeared across his lips, and Ryuuga with cake on his chin. After cake is a sip of champagne, before they’re allowed to sit and eat dinner.

Dinner is unsurprisingly simple, given how last-minute everything was planned. It’s Western cuisine, consisting of a pasta dish with herbs, roasted root vegetables, steak, baked salmon topped with cheese, a creamy mushroom soup and another slice of wedding cake for dessert. But because of the food shortages they had during the civil war, even the simple fare’s a rarity for the two and they all but devour their dishes.

The party goes on well into the night, but eventually everyone goes home, congratulating the newlyweds and leaving a pile of presents for them to open later. Takeru sends for a car to take them to a hotel- the joint gift of all the “main Riders”, so says Takeru.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Sento admonishes the younger Rider, watching Ghost’s team load their presents and other belongings into a van, which drives off ahead of the sedan they’re using.

“We  _wanted_  to,” Takeru reassures. “Both of you are our friends, and we’re more than happy to help make your day memorable.” He shoves them toward the car. “Now go! And I do not want to know what you’re going to do!” he says, laughing.

Tenkuuji Temple sees them off as the driver starts up the engine and drives off into the city. Ryuuga and Sento take the opportunity to peek out the windows, marvelling at how different the city was to the one from their old world. The bright lights almost hurt his eyes, and he’s amazed by how many people were still out and about at the hour.

After a twenty-minute drive, the car pulls up at a fancy, ritzy hotel with a lavish lobby covered in red plush carpet and lit with crystal chandeliers and furnished with Western pieces, making him feel incredibly out of place in his kimono. However, when he gives his name to the concierge, she brightens and informs them that their room was ready, their belongings having been brought there, and hands them the card keys without fuss. She informs them that they had the penthouse suite for the next three days, and gladly points out the hotel’s various amenities before directing them to an elevator that would take them straight to the top floor.

When they arrive at the room and open the door, both he and Sento are shocked by how lavish it is. “Holy crap. How- how much did they even spend on this?!” Ryuuga gasps in outrage.

The room is already bigger than the entire floor of their apartment complex, with several rooms all leading out to the main room, which was a combination living/dining/kitchen area. The presents they got sit, carefully arranged, on the coffee table, and there’s a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and two glasses on the kitchen counter- along with a note with various handwriting on it.

> Have fun! And don’t forget to be responsible!- Hojo Emu  
> I don’t want to know what you’re doing, but have a great time! :))- Tenkuuji Takeru  
> Congratulations! I wish you both good luck in your new life together! <3 - Tomari Shinnosuke  
> Don’t be too crazy kids! Hahah kidding, do whatever you want to each other, as long as you tell no one else ;) - Kazuraba Kouta  
> I don’t know either of you, but you’re good guys, so I wish you both the best. - Souma Haruto  
> Marriage kitaaaaa! Congrats you two! Love for the win!- Kisaragi Gentaro  
> Congrats. I hope you make each other happy… and take it easy, ok? Don’t destroy each other’s pantsu~ - Hino Eiji  
> Many happy returns on your marriage. May it be long and happy. -Philip  
> Congratulations on getting married, kids. And remember- safe, sane and consensual! -Hidari Shoutaro

“What the fuck was that about?!” Ryuuga drops the note in shock, sputtering. “W-what were those idiots thinking?!” he yelped. “Even Eiji-san too!”

He’s so preoccupied by the thought of his seniors thinking of him doing those things that he doesn’t notice Sento backing him into the counter until his back hits the marble. When he looks up, Sento is looking dangerously, licking his lips in anticipation, eyes dark with desire. Ryuuga makes a choked noise in his throat as Sento leans, propping himself up on the counter and boxing Ryuuga in. “Why,” Sento whispers, in a voice that goes straight to Ryuuga’s groin, “are you opposed to such activities on our wedding night?”

“I- O-of course not,” Ryuuga stammers, heart hammering. He tries not to think about how badly Sento’s dominant side gets to him, but he’s failing  _miserably_  if Sento’s smug expression is anything to go by. His body’s already betrayed him, too. “It’s just…” He curses his sudden shyness as Sento’s hands start unfastening the sash around his waist.

Sento’s eyes soften. “Hey, c’mon Ryuuga. You up to this? Because I’ll stop if-”

“No,” Ryuuga groans, shuddering in pleasure as Sento’s hands part his kimono and under-kimono and caress bare skin. “Fuck, don’t stop.” Sento’s hands, lips and teeth wander, down and up his chest, shoulders and neck. He grabs Sento’s neck and the counter as he goes weak in the knees. “Kiss me, damn it.”

Sento’s smug smirk is back, entirely too pleased with how fast Ryuuga is coming apart (Ryuuga swears to himself that Sento will pay for it  _dearly_ ) and complies, all while slowly slipping Ryuuga’s kimono off his body. The obi, haori, hakama and outer kimono land on the floor in a heap and all that’s left is the white under-kimono and his boxers, which are both hanging dangerously low on his body. “Damn it Sento, I thought you-“

“We have plenty of time,” Sento hums into his throat, leaving a mark that would surely be visible tomorrow. “You can debauch me later. For now… how about I take the lead?”

Ryuuga nods, unable to articulate anything else in his haze. Sento grins, hoisting him up and walking them into the bedroom with possibly the biggest bed Ryuuga’s ever seen in his life. He’s gently laid onto it by his husband, but not before his undergarments land on the floor, leaving him naked.

Sento, the tease, makes a great show of slowly taking off his clothes, making Ryuuga watch as more and more skin was exposed. He can’t take his eyes off him, Ryuuga finds, despite other parts of his anatomy begging for attention- though he’s pleased to see Sento is as turned on as he is. “Gods, Sento, what are you waiting for?”

Instead of replying, Sento pounces. And Ryuuga is putty in his hands, unable to do anything except writhe and moan and scream for more as Sento draws their lovemaking out. When Sento leans down to whisper obscene, erotic words and promises of love into his ear, Ryuuga can only reply with choked moans and nods.

Ryuuga clings to Sento, trying to draw him in deeper, so they can drown together in their own pleasure. And moments later, Sento whispers the command in his ear and Ryuuga lets go with a low moan that seems to reverberate into the rooms beyond.

Sento follows soon after, his arms giving out and he crashes into Ryuuga’s chest. “Ryuuga,” he sighs in euphoria. “That was amazing.  _You_  were amazing. Fuck.”

He could only nod, speechless. It’s easily the best sex he’s ever had. Well, the best he’s had so far.

After all, being married to him doesn’t mean Ryuuga’s be so willing to easily lose to Sento, right?

Ryuuga peers at him, then grabs his chance. In a flash he has Sento pinned down on his back, and he leans down to kiss down the column of his neck. Sento‘s eyes fly open, then squeeze shut as Ryuuga’s hands venture downward, too, and he smirks as Sento whimpers and squirms under him.

“Oh, sure, I can do that. I have a promise to keep, after all.”


End file.
